A Small Problem
by Magick
Summary: hehe... I got this idea. Draco isn't feeling well, so Harry takes him to the infirmary. That's when they find out, Draco is pregnant. Obviously Mpreg. Finally Finished!Note.. Only the first chapter has no spacing. The rest are fine.
1. the Beginning

-Disclaimer: hey peeps, I don't own the charas involved in the story, they belong to the author and the people who bring these characters to us. The only thing that's mine is the plot, ok? Magick: well guys, I'm back from a long hiatus, and back to writing, this is my first try at a Harry Potter (on ff.n at least) and I'd love some feedback... thankie! @-->---- The sun was warm; almost too warm, Draco Malfoy thought irritably as he walked down to the Quidditch pitch. There was a marked air to his step, and his eyes contained a spark of malice that was rare in it's purity. The entire day had gone badly from the start, he had woken up that morning feeling sick, his stomach still hadn't stopped rolling, and every so often he was sure he was going to throw up, but very valiantly kept an iron control on his digestive system. But that was the least of his troubles, as his boyfriend Harry refused to speak to him, for some unknown reason. This wasn't so uncommon, as the couple argued more often then not, all throughout their 2year courtship, but it still hurt Draco terribly to walk to the halls, and see the angered look in his beloved's jade green eyes. As Draco reached the field, he suddenly felt very tired, like someone was pressing against him with a giant weight. More and more this was becoming normal, as the sudden spells of fatigue began to make their way into his life. "Damnit..." the blonde Slytherin muttered as he braced his hands on his knees and swallowed hard to keep his stomach under control. All too often now, he felt tired, and just generally strange, like his body didn't belong to him anymore. "Malfoy! Draco! Wait up!" came a familiar voice from behind him. Malfoy turned on his heel, attempting to hold down his stomach from turning over violently, and easing the knots that formed when he saw the tousled hair and beautiful eyes of Harry Potter. "Draco please, I'm sorry, I screwed up, got jealous, I know you'd never leave me for Pansy, but I was so scared, I don't want to lose you, and in trying not to, I nearly did, forgive me, please?" Harry looked at him with pleading eyes as his words came out in a nervous jumble. "Always, love, of course I forgive you..." Draco said softly, uncharacteristically so, and Harry looked up in surprise. "That's it? No 'only if you kiss my feet'?, No, 'you owe me'?" Draco just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, nuzzling his cheek gently. "None of the above, but, I think I should go to the infirmary...I don't feel very well...." And indeed, Draco was looking a bit pale, but in his worried state, Harry nodded quickly, near panic flooding his features, in worry for his lover. And it took all his persuading to convince him not to carry the blonde all the way to Madame Pomfrey. Harry paced outside the door to the infirmary, running a hand through his dark hair, and making it stand up on end, but he never seemed to notice, his stomach was tired up in anxious knots. "What could be taking so long?" he murmured under his breath, as Madame Pomfrey opened the door, a faint smirk echoing at the edges on her lips. "Well Mr. Potter, it looks like you've been busy," she said, eyeing his hair, and the glasses half-off his nose. "So? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked hurriedly, getting quickly annoyed with the doctor's glib attitude. "Calm down, Mr. Malfoy will be fine, he's just sitting inside, you can go in and talk to him if you'd---" but Harry was already passed her, kneeling beside Draco's chair. As for the Slytherin Seeker, he had a somewhat aghast, stunned, yet happy look on his face. "Draco, my love, are you alright?" he was asked quickly, to which he responded with a slight nod. "Harry...I'm..." he began nervously, wringing his hands. Harry reached over and took his hands gently in his. "Whatever it is, love, we'll get through it." he said firmly. Draco smiled nervously and said softly, "Harry, I'm pregnant..." Madame Pomfrey was just in time, as Harry hit the floor in a dead faint. @->--- ok ok ok, I know their both males. but it WILL be explained in later chapters... as it is, I figured that was a good place to leave it.. *grins* reviews with ideas please... Hopefully this will be about a chapter a month, maybe 2/month, through the stages of the pregnancy... which means, you got it, it'll be about 9 months to finish, but I might be nice and skip ahead. 


	2. Dear Momma

Disclaimer- is on the first page, I'm not going to re-write it for every chapter  
  
  
Magick- hey guys! Well, since my first chapter did so well, I'm always happy to add the next chapter! Neways, Sorry there was such a lack of spacing in the first part, I'm try to download from Microsoft Word, and it's not working very well, so bear with me through the bugs, k?   
Second note, this takes place AFTER Harry defeats Voldie, and Lucius is dead.  
  
--=x=--  
  
Draco stared down at his boyfriend, lying prone on the floor. "Um..." he bit his lip nervously, glancing up at Madame Pomfrey, "Was that supposed to happen?" The nurse just nodded and laughed quietly. The Slytherin looked relieved as he reached down and shook Harry gently awake. "Come on, love, it's not so bad.."   
  
Harry paced his dorm room, waving his hands in the air and muttering under his breath. "Baby... my baby..... me and Draco... oh man....!" Hermione stood in the doorway, not to his knowledge and chuckled, before stepping over to her distraught friend and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's eating you, Harry?" The young man spun around, nearly falling onto one of the beds nearby, but managed to keep his balance, barely.   
  
"It's just this, Herm.... You see... I, uh... hm, how do I say this..." he rambled nervously, as Hermione led his over to his bed and sat him down firmly. "Start at the beginning, Harry, come on, it can't be that bad!" He just raised an eyebrow and smirked wryly.  
"Well, Herm, Draco is pregnant..." Hermione paled, with red splotches dotting her cheeks. "Pregnant? But you're both men!" Harry shrugged. "Madame Pomfrey said somethin' about male wizards, in certain cases have the ability to get pregnant.. I dunno, I wasen't really listening."  
  
"Aw! Harry! That's so cool, I'm so happy for you; congratulations!" Hermoine grinned from ear to ear and gave Harry a monstrous hug that left his gasping for breath. Luckily, when Ron found out, he had markedly the same reaction, only significantly more toned down. "Congrats, Harry.... Damn boy," and a grin were his reaction. (A/N: unlike most authors, I think that Ron would take it WELL when Harry told him about Draco, not end their friendship.)  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin dormitories, Draco was sitting by his desk, attempting to write a note to his mother, explaining the entire situation. "Dear Mother,,... no, too formal.... Um.... Hi Mum! No!! Totally wrong....damnit,,..." As he dropped his quill on the table and began to rub at his temples. "Ok... Dearest Mum... that's not a bad start... hmm..." And within the hour he had written;  
  
Dear Mum, well, I hope you in a good mood when you read this because it's kind of a shock. I'm pregnant... Yes, that's right, your going to be a grandmother. Before you ask, yes, Harry is the father, no doubt in my mind. I'm not sure how your going to take this, but I had to tell you right away, I can only hope you will be happy for me. Love always, Your Son, Draco.  
  
Life continued on as normal for a few days, until the end of that week when, during mail call at breakfast, Draco's mother's owl, Hurcules, dropped a letter neatly into his oatmeal. Quickly fishing out the misbegotten piece of parchment. Breaking the red wax seal, Draco unfolded the letter, cringing. But what he read put his mind greatly at ease.  
  
Dearest Draco,   
Your letter took me by surprise to be sure, but not so much. I was the same age as you are now when I gave birth to you, and I'm very excited. You've been to the infirmary, I assume? I'll be waiting for you around Christmas, if you wish to come home. Love Always, Mum.  
  
In fact, Draco had been back to Madame Pomfrey, and she had given him a due date of December 26. Draco couldn't help but smile and rest his hand gently over his stomach, and his eyes brightened secretively. 'My child... I'll keep you safe.' He thought to himself. 


	3. the Fight

Magick- hey guys! Thanks a lot for the loving reviews. I'm not totally sure where I want this story to go, and since my main effort is to make my readers happy, so I'll ask your advice. Do you want me to keep writing a chapter starting off where the other one ended, and ending the story at the end of the pregnancy, OR, do you want me to write 2-3 more chapters during, and then more after the baby is born?   
  
--=+=--  
  
The day was beginning to crawl along, as Draco waited for Harry after dinner in the library. Checking his small gold watch, Draco shook his blonde head, turning up his nose in annoyance. "Late... always late..." he muttered to himself. Just then, a strong pair of arms, clad in a fuzzy green sweater, wrapped themselves around Draco's shoulders, as Harry nuzzled his ear and said softly, "Sorry I'm late, love... I got detained.." The Slytherin just nodded and shrugged Harry's arms away.  
  
Taking the seat across from him, Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What's wrong?" Draco winced and bit his lower lip sadly. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I just..... don't touch me, ok?" His silvery-blue eyes welled up with tears, and Harry reached across the table nervously and took his slender hand in one of his own larger ones. "It's alright, Draco, don't worry... I'm sure it's just nerves, and Hell, that makes sense, look at what your going through.." Harry tried to sound reassuring, but something he said echoed wrong in Draco's mind.   
  
"What I'M going through?! What?! Are you planning to leave me now?!?! I thought you said you'd stick with me? Your just like other men, get someone pregnant and leave!! That's what your going to do, isn't it?? Leave me!" And with that, Draco dashed out of the room in a volley of tears, and Harry was left sitting at the table, stunned and wide-eyed. "Ok... note to self, chose words VERY carefully..." Harry murmured quietly, ignoring the surprised stares from other people.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco ran helter-skelter all through the school, tears streaming down his cheeks, and just wishing someone could help him. Then, out of the blue, as he turned another sharp corner, he crashed headlong into a person going in the opposite way. Both of the students lay sprawled on the floor, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face whoever it was he had hit. "Malfoy?" came the soft voice from a few feet away, and he felt a small hand rest reassuringly on his shoulder.   
  
Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself staring right into a pair of bright blue eyes, framed by a tangle of red hair. "Weasly... Ginny, right?" He asked, nervously, not wanting to sound too much like an idiot. She just nodded and helped him off the floor, "Are you ok, Draco?" she asked, genuine worry in her eyes now, and he just nodded hoping she wouldn't notice the puffy red eyes and disheveled hair. "Yeah, right... seriously, what's bothering you?"  
"It's Harry, I just blew up at him, I mean, he just slipped up a little bit, and I bit his head off..." Ginny just nodded sagely and took the older boys hand. "Come on, let's go find Hermione, and we'll see what she can tell us.." Draco nodded, smiling a bit, making the redhead blush.  
  
Harry pondered the situation as he made his way back towards the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady in pink raised an eyebrow at him, and said in rather a cold voice, "Password?"  
"Horses Toes.." He replied distractedly, not even bothering to notice that the portrait stuck her tongue out as he passed. But as soon as he entered the room, it was obvious that something was different, not wrong necessarily, just, changed. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville sat on the couch, glaring at him as he entered, making Harry feel like he had just entered the Spanish Inquisition, and it was time for sentencing.  
  
"Ok guys, what's wrong?" He asked, wringing his hands, as the four angry boys stalked over to him, obviously deciding to take him one at a time, from the way they lined up. Ron and Neville glared daggers at him, but that was nothing compared to the looks of death he was receiving from Dean and Seamus. "Harry, right as we speak, WE," Ron waved a hand to indicate himself and Neville, "have been cheated out of a good time with our girlfriends." Neville had been dating Ginny for nearly a year, and Ron and Hermione had been a couple since their 4th year. "Ok... why is that?" Harry asked nervously, glancing from one set of angered faces to another. "WHY?? Because Ginny came back here with DRACO, and the two of them and Herm have been holed up in the girls dorm for the last hour," Ron yelled, his face matching his hair.  
  
Harry just nodded, turning to Seamus and Dean, "And what's your problem with me, I know it can't be that your girlfriends are ignoring you, because your dating each other, so what is it?" Dean gave Harry a look that he half believed, would, kill him. "You ignorant prat! You pigheaded moron! You're the type of person that gives GOOD gay men a BAD name!!" Seamus yelled, his Irish temper flaring up, and making Harry wince again. "What the Hell did I do!?!" he asked, thoroughly confused by this point.  
  
"I'm talking about you breaking up with Draco, as soon as you find out he's pregnant!!!!!" Seamus screamed back at him, loud enough this time that all the words penetrated into the girl's dormitory. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione came scrambling out of the room breathlessly. "What is going on out here??!?" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands in the air. And in the 2.5 seconds it took for Seamus and Ron to explain what a jerk, Harry was, and for said GoldenBoy to try and prove his innocence, Hermione had had enough.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" she yelled overtop of the roar, "Harry did NOT break up with Draco, it's just the goddamn mood swings getting the better of him, Ron, you and Neville have to stop acting like a couple of lunatic cave men, and Harry, you have to BE MORE SENSITIVE!" Well, on that note the argument was ended, completely, as the couples retreated for their respective rooms and dormitories, all save harry and Draco who sat on the couch in the common room.  
  
--=+=--  
  
well guys, what did you think? This is a bit longer then the other chapters, and I AM working on making them longer, ok? Meanwhile, I have one other question to place for you right now;  
  
should they have a boy or a girl? Twins? Triplets? Ugh, what a thought...just put your answer in the review, k? 


	4. Separation and Journey

Hey guys, it's me again, I've gotten so many good ideas for this story, and I'm not sure quite where to turn!   
I have to give a big thank you to my little sisters, Lil Miss Malfoy and Paperdoll Princess, for kicking my butt every time I'm tempted to slack off and stop writing!  
  
--=x=--  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was abuzz with plans for summer holidays. Students were rushing all over the place, saying their last minute good-byes, and 'see yas' as the train pulled up to the school platform. The day was another bright and sunny one , Draco and Harry clutched each other's hands tightly, Nervous, scared, and depressed at their inevitable parting. "It's only two months, love..." Harry said reasonably, but his lover just shook his blonde head morosely. "It's not that, Harry, I'm just... gonna... " and with that, big tears welled up in Draco's eyes and slid down his cheeks. Harry pulled out a handkerchief, he'd been carrying one for the last three months, not wanting to be caught off guard again.   
  
Wrapping a protective arm around Draco, harry lead them both into a train car with Hermione and Ron were already curled up, whispering softly to one another. "Hey!" Hermione piped up as they entered, casting Draco a reassuring grin. "Sit down, I can't believe it's going to be another two months till I'm going to see you guys again." Hermione was going to Canada for her summer holidays, to visit some of her family. (A/N- I had to bring my country into this some how!) Draco sat down across the compartment, curling his still slender body to Harry. There was weariness in his eyes that couldn't be ignored, and Harry was constantly worrying about his love, and their unborn child.  
  
"Ok, so you'll send me mail, the usual muggle style, and send me an owl if it's an emergency..." Harry reminded Draco with worry in his voice, squeezing the smaller blonde tightly to him. "Yes yes yes.....Harry, it's going to be alright, don't worry so much, it's not like I'm going to be on an expedition to darkest Peru searching for vampire," Draco said, biting his lower lip to keep in a laugh, and blinking back his tears rapidly, "I'm just gonna,,........ I'm really, gonna miss you!" He finally gave in, sobbing against Harry's shoulder as they exited the train car and grabbed their baggage from the rear car. "Shh... it'll be ok, love, I know it will, don't worry..." Harry cooed, as Draco pulled out the handkerchief once again.   
  
Draco walked the halls of the vast Malfoy manor, pacing, and trying not to think of Harry, so far away, and living with that awful Dursley family. It ached his heart to be separated from the one he loved, and by mid-July, it was almost unbearable. Resting his hand over his slightly swollen stomach, Draco sat down at his desk and pulled out a large piece of parchment, he had half-finished the letter, when he realized, he didn't know how to send mail the muggle way. "Damnit!" he cursed in frustration. There was a soft knock on his door, as he turned sharply to the entryway, his mother's silvery-blonde head; so like his own, poked it's way around the door. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a quiet voice, Draco nodded irritably. 'Well, maybe I can help you with it," she said, stepping into her son's chambers.   
  
"Well, Mum, its just this, I mean, ugh, I don't know how to send mail, the muggle way..." he finally said, a red blush rising to his cheeks, as the ex-Ravenclaw raised a confused eyebrow. "Why would you want to know that?"  
"So I can send Harry a letter while he's at his aunt and uncle's house for the summer."  
"Well, it's not so terribly difficult," Narcissa began, showing her only son step by step how to send muggle mail. Draco nodded, "Hey! That's not to hard after all," and he cast his mother a greatful look, wrapping an arm around her in a semi-hug. "Well, Draco, I was thinking, that's actually why I was coming up here in the first place, I wanted to know if you'd like to have Harry over for the summer, I mean, this house is fairly empty with just the two of us.." Draco jumped to his feet and threw his arms around his mother, happy tears sliding down his cheeks, and he tried to wipe them away, but to no avail. "Thanks Mum... thank you!" he said, squeezing her tightly. Narcissa Malfoy had never been close to anyone in her life, and her husband had always kept her separate from her only child. "My son.." she whispered, her own tears rising in her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, dropping a light kiss on his forehead, which was more difficult, considering he was nearly a whole head taller then her.   
  
There was a baited feeling in the air, as Harry opened the muggle-sent letter from Draco. Opening the glue-sealed paper, Harry scanned his clear green eyes over Draco's precise handwriting, done in ink, on parchment. Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself, thinking about what the mailman must have been thinking when he delivered that letter. "Harry, I know it's last minute, but do you want to spend the rest of the summer with me..." Harry read out loud to himself, thinking about the prospect. In less time then it took him to grab his belongings, which were, already packed, Harry had decided, and was out the door, dropping a small note for the Dursley's onto the kitchen table where they were sure not to miss it.  
  
Lugging his suitcase behind him, and balancing Hedwig's cage on top of the bag, letting the owl fly herself until they got to the underground station. Quickly fishing a few dollars from his pocket he paid the fare and boarded the subway. (A/N- I have no idea what bus fare would cost there!) The tube-like car was nearly empty, and Harry close a seat close enough to the door that he'd be able to get out with minimal hassle. His arms were beginning to hurt from balancing everything, and the hard seat was a surprising relief. After promising himself that he would start flying as soon as he got to the wizarding world, Harry leaned back in the seat and waited for the subway to drop him off a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Diagon Alley was exactly the same as he remembered it, with all the bustling people and the myriad smell and colors invading your senses. Harry looked around, pushing his glasses back up his nose with one spare finger. "Ok.. now I'm here, but.. aw crap, how am I supposed to get to the manor?" Harry berated himself for his lack of foresight, and wrinkled up his brow, searching for someone who might be able to help him. Strangers of every shape, size and color milled around the main street, but nobody Harry recognized. Straining his eyes through the crowd, he thought he saw a flash of familiar black hair, and cringed. "Damnit, it would have been anyone... alright, Potter, this won't be so bad, it's not like he can deduct points during the summer," He told himself bravely, as he walked over to Professor Snape, who was standing near a stall full of strange things that appeared to be fruit.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, a tinge of nervousness evident in his voice. The tall, dark man spun at the familiar voice. "Potter." He said, with a voice like the very words hurt to admit, or say. "Professor, I was just wondering if you could give me some directions, that's all," The look on Snape's face was nearly impossible to read, but eventually he nodded in agreement. "What is it your trying to find?"  
"Malfoy Manor." He replied, his voice no longer shaking, and actually finding himself greatful for a face he knew. Snape made a face like he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon. "Just turn up there, turn right, then keep going straight for about 15miles, you can't miss it."   
"Thanks Professor," Harry said with a smile, that only made Snape scowl harder.   
"Yes, well, you best be off on your way, it dosen't do to be hanging around, people really will think your up to no good."  
  
As he was told, the manor was almost impossible to miss, a giant monolithic building that seemed to go on forever. The last 200 yards seemed the longest, as Harry nervously pulled himself up to the front doors and rang the bell-pull. It only took a moment, and an almost inaudible patter of feet, before a house-elf swung open the door, and ushered Harry inside excitedly. "You be waiting right here, Mr. Potter, and I be going to get the master, he is gonna be so happy to be seeing you again!" The house-elf jumped up and down and sped off down the hall, giving Harry ample time to admire the entryway. With walls of light green, in lovely contrast to the deep wooden walls, and a ceramic floor that lead smoothly into a thick forest green carpet that looked more lush grass then any carpet he had ever seen.  
  
"Harry?" came the soft voice from a few feet away, and he turned to face the glowing features of the love of his life. "Always love, you know I wouldn't leave you." And with that, Draco ran over and hugged Harry tightly, pressing kisses to his lips and everything felt right, they were together again.  
  
--=x=--  
  
well, how was that? The bit with Snape is for my friend Cory, who's Snape-obsessed! And besides, it worked. I'm not really happy with the way this chapter went, but oh well! I hope you like!  
  
. 


	5. The Final Months

Magick- hey guys! I'm back again, for chapter five. I was seriously debating if I should update or not, as getting flames, well, it generally tends to piss me off, just slightly. (sorry for the language if it offends) My story VERY clearly states that there will be SLASH, and men getting pregnant, THIS IS NOT SCIENTIFIC! Grr, this is merely my imagination, and writing something for other people to read and enjoy. If you have any thoughts about coming into MY writing, despite the warning, and sending me flames, then to be completely honest, you can find the nearest convenient Hell and leap into it. Thank you.  
  
  
  
--=x=--  
  
  
  
"You don't have any idea, do you? " Draco asked one night, as the lovers lay entwined under the deep red sheets of the bed. There was a peace in the room, and a feeling of absolute contentment, Harry lay spooned against Draco's back, his hand resting gently on the rounded curve of stomach, beginning to swell visibly now, in the 6th month of pregnancy. "God Harry, you are the most amazing person in my life, I mean, I don't think I could do any of this without you. You're the strength that I rely on, the one person I can turn to when things go really wrong. I'm having a baby, and, even though I know that's still really scary to you, and to me... I'm happy, because it's something that we created, a living being, and I love him, or her, already. From the first day I knew, I loved them." Harry nodded his head silently, gathering his lover a bit closer to the warmth of his body, despite the heat in the Gryffindor dorm room.  
  
It had become a regular habit, not long after Dumbledore had decided that he would cast a blind eye upon any of those sort of infractions, at least, until the baby was born. Then, the two boys would have to decide if they were going to finish school, with a child. For if they were, then both Harry and Draco would be moved to their own quarters, together. So that they could both equally share in the raising of the child, without disturbing the rest of the other students. "Draco, you know, we overlooked something," Harry said softly into his lover's silky blonde hair. "And what would that be?"  
  
"A name for the baby..." Harry replied with a smile. Draco turned around in his arms and looked up at the Gryffindor with wide, silver-blue eyes. "Your right, you know... well... what about Rose?" Harry thought about the name for a moment, mumbling it in his mouth and shaking his head, "No.. my mother was Lily, and my Aunt Petunia, I don't want any more flower names." This was met with a nod, and a faintly quizzical look.  
  
The two bounced names off each other for the next hour and a half, but coming up short. "You know, Draco, I want this child to have the most amazing life, but how can that happen if we can't even decide on a name!" Harry said, despairing a bit.   
"It'll be alright..." Draco said gently, stiffling a yawn.   
"Tired, my love?" Draco just nodded, his eyelids drifting closed on their own accord. Harry gathered him gently into his arms and held the smaller blonde close to his heart. "I love you, Draco.. I really do."  
  
Time passed, an November hit Hogwart's with a massive snowstorm. Student's rushed to and fro from their classes, cloaks held tight to their bodies, as the chill invaded the school from the fiercely howling wind outside the high stone walls. Harry sat in Herbology, shivering in the cold chill of the greenhouse, only glad his lover was save and warm in Arithmancy. "N-Now today students, we are going to be studying the m-m-medicinal uses of plants." The Professor stuttered, her teeth chattering together.   
"But I think it best, because of the conditions, to c-c-cancel class today, just go and r-r-review your notes from last class!" And on that word, the entire class quickly stood on cold-stiff joints, and ran back towards the school.   
  
The library was much warmer, and the Gryffindor seeker appreciated every bit of warmth that rose up to filter around his icy feet. A massive text lay on the table in front of him, and with a passing thought about becoming like Hermione, he opened to the first page, and began to read;  
  
'Sometimes in life we find ourselves inexplicably drawn into events we cannot control, despite the protection spells and guards, self-control and caution, we use in our daily life. One of these such instances is the conceiving of a child to a pair of both male parents. Though a rare occasion, such a child is every bit as loved, as were he/she born two a male and female genus parents.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess I wanted to know.." he said quietly, setting the book aside carefully, as not to strain his muscles, all the while wondering how Hermione really could call this light reading, and picked up a much smaller book with a pale leather cover. This one was very simply titled, "Names for Your Child" Smiling at the much smaller girth of this text, he opened the cover, pushed his glasses up his nose and dove in.  
  
"The first is to decide if the said child is male, or female. For this reason, we have included both sexes in this book."  
  
Harry mumbled along with the names, beginning with A, naturally. "Althea, Allanah, Alyssa," Shaking his head a bit at each one, now liking any of the names he had read. By the time Harry had reached mid-book, he was getting to fed-up with not finding anything he deemed suitable, that he was just about to throw the book across the room. Fortunatly for the misbegotten text, the deadly silence in the Library was much to absolute to be broken without very severe repercussions. Grumbling with bad-temper, Harry grabbed up his textbooks and notes, and shuffled down the halls towards the Potions dungeons for his next class.  
  
Draco sat in Arithmancy, trying to focus over the churning in his stomach. Now very swollen with 8-months pregnancy, the desks were uncomfortable, and he felt squashed wherever he went. Kicking out fiercely, the baby shifted again, obviously in as much discomfort as the father. Draco lay a firm had over his restless abdomen, and hissing slightly as the baby kicked out again. "Shhh..." he thought, "Shh, I know you don't want to be here, but we can't help it." The child had taken a disliking of Arithmancy and Transfiguration, though he did seem to like Charms and Potions more then others. Draco just laughed to himself as the bell rang, and he rose to his feet, steadied by the desk, and the very helping support of Hermione Granger. "Thanks, Herm," he said greatfully, casting her a smile.   
  
"So how are you feeling, anyway?" She asked, as they made their way down to potions. Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Like I don't belong in my body anymore, and like I swallowed a big can of jumping beans." The child gave another kick for emphasis, and Hermione laughed. "Gee, I wonder why I'm looking forward to it." The was a small shrug from the blonde, "I wasn't, hell, I didn't even think it was possible for this to happen!" A wry smirk escaped him, but went unnoticed.  
"I guess, but I think you should be happy, I mean, your going to have a beautiful child."  
"Oh, I hope so!" Draco grinned, carefully making his way into class, and avoiding the tall racks of preserved specimens in glass jars.   
  
Harry quickly took a seat beside his love, both early for class. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked worridly, the most common question after they had been apart for more then a few minutes. "I'm fine, Harry, don't worry so much.." Draco said in an admonishing voice, but mirth crackled in his eyes. The blonde had taken on an almost radiant glow in the last month or two, and now shone with happiness. "Is the baby still trying to kick his way out?" Harry asked with a grin, and Draco just nodded.  
  
Sleeping was the biggest problem that the couple faced. While they wanted to be together, sometimes it just wasn't possible, what with Filtch scouring the halls every night, the invisibility cloak didn't always work well enough to hide them from Mrs. Norris. Mainly yes, but they dared not to get cocky, and then get caught. Harry worried when Draco wasn't with him. Though he knew the baby wasn't due for another 6 weeks, nothering could convince him that it wouldn't be early.  
  
Then, one night, five weeks later, Harry felt a tug of his heart, and knew it was time.  
  
--=x=--  
  
ha HA! I'm leaving it there. I've been having a slight problem though, I still can't find a name!  
Thanks you guys for the wonderful suggestions, and I'll tell you at the end of the next chapter who suggested the one I'm going to use, but until then, names are what I need! 


	6. The Birth

Hey guys, thanks so much for all your support with the flamers! *hugs for all her good readers! This chapter is so definatly for you!   
A special thanks to Lady Malfoy II for all her support since the very beginning of this story  
Nagini, for taking on those evil flamers, and making me laugh   
Bienfoy, for loving my story so much (you can get off ur knees!)  
Lais, for all her lovely names  
And last but surely not least, Andi Malfoy, Shinzo Angel and DM-N-HP and Dark Rider for their kind reviews  
Sorry if I forgot anyone!!!  
  
This chapter is for all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and last note, those flames were nice and warm!)  
  
--=x=--  
Harry dashed up and down the dark halls in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His robes tossed on haphazardly and billowing around him as he raced towards the Infirmary, some 6th sense telling him that was where he had to go. And to be true, as he turned the corner, a earsplitting cry broke the air. Banging on the solid wood door, Harry yelled, "LET ME IN!!!!" he yelled until his voice was raw, and he slumped against the frame, balling his fists at his side. Then, from around the corner, appeared a ghostly figure in white bedclothes. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you in bed?" Dumbeldore said softly, walking over to the distraught figure, as another cry pierced the silence. "Ahh... I see, thought, I wonder why Poppy hasen't let you in, wait just one moment, Harry." And just as silently as he had appeared, the Headmaster was gone.  
  
Harry paced back and forth outside the door, wringing his hands anxiously in front of himself. "Well, Harry, do you want to see Mr. Malfoy?" the voice said again, and he nodded greatfully, casting a relieved grin at the headmaster before disappearing into the infirmary, spurred to faster movement by his lover's cries.   
  
The first thing he saw was Draco laying on one of the narrow beds, his face red and his normally neat hair falling in his eyes. Harry decided instantly that he had never seen anything so beautiful. "My love! How are you? Are you alright?" The dark haired boy asked hurridly as he took up his place beside his boyfriend. "I'll be... ARGG!!!!!" Draco said, yelling out as another contraction , knotted his insides like a vice. Madame Pomfrey stood nearby, checking her watch carefully. "Almost time now, just relax." She said helpfully, laying a hand on the tight stomach. Harry felt his muscles contract in sympathy, and took his lover's hand in his own. "Harry.... Please... Don't leave me..." Draco said raggedly. "I won't, Draco, I won't ever leave you... I prom--OWWWWWW!" he yelled as Draco clenched down on his hand as another pain hit. Looking at her watch, Madame Pomfrey smirked, "It's time, Draco."  
  
Harry held on tightly to his lover's slick hand, wincing, but not crying out, with every step. "Relax, Draco, relax, it's going to be alright.." Madame Pomfrey said gently as she drew out her wand. Draco watched the end of the glowing wand with trepidation. A slight pain ran diagonally across the rounded abdomen, and Harry took in a sharp breath. Then, the room was completely silent, and a shrill scream same into the room. Draco's face, sweaty and red, tear streaming down his cheeks as Madame Pomfrey handed him the small bundle wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. 'Congratulations, you have a daughter.."  
  
A wide pair of dazzling emerald eyes looked up at her parents, already framed with dark lashes, and a full head of unbelievably soft white hair. Harry felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes as Draco held the precious weight close to his chest, and Harry changed his mind as to the most beautiful thing on Earth. "Draco?" he asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment, and was rewarded by a pair of teary blue eyes staring up at him. "What is it?"  
"How about Jade Michelle?"  
"It sounds perfect....."  
  
The next morning, the Infirmary was bustling full of people. Harry was a constant presence, hovering protectively around his lover, and newborn daughter. Hermione and Ron came with a ton of little things for the baby, and Neville and Ginny came with flowers, that inevitably made Draco sneeze. All in all, there was a general air of joy and goodwill, and Jade was loving it. The infant rarely cried, partially because her daddies hovered near her every moment, and she truly was the little princess of Hogwarts.  
  
--=x=--  
  
ok! And the winners of the name and child are..  
  
Nagini- for the name jade Michelle, a mix of her suggestions Jade and Michael  
Princess Malfoy- for the idea of having Draco with one daughter  
  
And to everyone else who made their suggestions  
  
Well guys, tis bittersweet. I won't be able to update everyday anymore, I start working in a few days, because...... I'm having a baby of my own. Truly, no lie. I've just entered my 3rd month, and just had to get the feelings out, that's why I wrote this story. Thanks so much to everyone, and just know that I WILL keep writing, come Hell or high water, this is my story, and it's not nearly done yet!!!! 


	7. New Beginnings (or, A Confession)

Hey guys! Well, I thought about it for a while, and decided to add another chapter. You guys are such inspiration!  
  
--=x=--  
  
The first day out of the hospital was a hard one for Draco. Pushed back into the rough and tumble run of life, he held tight to his daughter, terrified to let anyone else near her, sometimes even including Harry. Always on the verge of tears, the blonde Slytherin kept working on he and Harry's new private chambers. Jade took to all the changes in stride, clapping her tiny hands and staring wide-eyed at everything with intelligent emerald eyes. "Oh, Harry, it's perfect..." Draco crooned at he stepped into the nursery that his lover had decorated while he was in the Infirmary.   
  
The stone walls were covered in sky-blue tapestries covered in very realistic, puffy white clouds that silently floated from hanging to hanging. The floor was in thick plush carpet, the color of fresh-cut grass. There was a cradle in one corner, and a crib in another, both in pristine white, and a large toy chest, empty for the moment, and anything else a new parent could want in their nursery.  
  
Jade clapped her hands and tugged on her Daddy's black robes, burbling and blowing bubbles, obviously caught up in the excitement in the air. Harry took her carefully, cradling the tiny head in the crook of his arm, as he stared down at his daughter, while Draco sat down in a white wicker chair by the window. "Draco, I don't know what to do..." Harry said, his voice echoing scared vulnerability. The blonde just nodded and beckoned the darker-haired boy closer. "Love, don't worry, you'll do fine, she loves you so much." Harry was about to make a contradictory remark, when he looked down at the girl, fast asleep in his arms.   
  
The days passed, busy for both of the teenagers, as they prepared for Draco to return to classes. Attempting to juggle both a potion in one hand, and a baby in the other, while wishing you had a third hand to hold the bottle, and a forth to stir the potion. Created a very difficult problem, but amazingly enough, it was solved by Professor Snape, during their first day back in classes.  
  
Stepping through the dungeon door, Draco carrying Jade in a sling across his chest, while Harry had the diaper bag slung over one shoulder, for the first time ever, they were early for class. "Well, I'm amazed to see the both of you here, I had thought you would skip." Snape said pointedly, glaring at Harry. Jade, ever an empath, picked up on the subtle tones in the Professor's voice, and decided to let out some tones of her own. Her face turning a remarkable shade of purple, Jade opened her mouth and began to scream. And scream, and scream!  
  
Eyes widening to dinner-plates, Snape stared at the child, while Draco shuffled Jade, attempting to cease her tears, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Alright! I'm sorry!" Snape exploded, much to his student's surprise. Jade immediately stopped crying, and blew a messy raspberry at the teacher, and as he walked away, anyone who was looking, would have notice a smile playing on edge of the eyes, half-hidden by long black hair, that really wasn't as greasy as everyone said. "Oh, and Malfoy, Potter, I want you to meet me in my office after dinner, I need to, speak to you." Were the final words.   
  
The rest of the day passed in reasonable peace, as the small family ate dinner at the Gryffindor table, and Jade was cooed over by every girl in the house, and a good number of the boys as well. Harry's stomach was tied in knots for the entire meal, as he tried to imagine what Snape would have planned for he and Draco. The walk to the dungeons was cold, despite the tons of pre-Christmas snow that insulated the walls.  
  
"Sit down, both of you," Severus said, as they entered his office. It was obvious that this meeting had been worrying him as much as it had his students, for there were stress marks around his eyes, and creasing his forehead. "Alright, both of you know that I don't have any wife, this is right?" They nodded silently, struggling to figure out what the Professor was trying to get to.  
  
"Alright, as you both know, I have no wife, mainly because, during my time at Hogwart's, I fell in love with a girl, and she loved me in return. But we were in separate Houses, and so we could not be together. I was in Slytherin, and she, in Ravenclaw. But we thought that the rules shouldn't apply to us, and broke them, to be together. After our graduation, I thought we could be together, and we were, but... it was not to last. I was in and out of work, and she was studying for her entry exams to work for the Ministry. It was then that she told me, she was pregnant, and leaving me. I asked her why, and begged her to stay, but she would never even think of it. She was leaving me for a rich man, who could support her, and our child, OUR CHILD!" Snape burst out, biting his lip until it bled, trying to hold back his tears, in what Harry noticed to be a very, Draco-like action.  
  
"She left you for Lucius Malfoy, didn't she?" Harry asked, glancing from the professor to his lover, and back again, picking up on some of the subtle similarities he had never noticed before. Like the shape of their faces, and en their mannerisms, the way both tapped their right foot when they were nervous, and bit their lower lip when scared or strained. Snape nodded in sad acceptance.  
  
"That's right, Potter, for Lucius Malfoy. So when Voldemort rose to power, I joined him, hoping that in some small way, I could protect the child she would never let me see. My son... our son...My Draco..." Draco stared at the teacher, wide grey eyes clouded in shock and tears. "Then... he never was my father?" Snape shook his head, and a smile broke out across the pale blonde's face. "Then, you're my father, and... Jade is..."  
"My grandaughter." There was silence for a long time, and finally, Harry couldn't stand the deafening quiet. "Draco, my love, you should let Professor Snape see his grandaughter." Harry said gently, awkwardly, but was treated to an agreement.  
  
Snape looked down at the child being passed to him. Jade was staring at him warily, still not sure if she should like this man or not, but when he finally had her in his arms, head cradled against his chest, the infant fell asleep soundly, burbling on the black-robed shoulder. Tears welled up in Snape's dark eyes, and he stared at his son, who grinned back at him. "She likes you..." Then the floodgates broke, and Draco hugged his father tightly, and Snape held his child, and grandchild tightly, never wanting to let them go, ever.  
  
Never one to leave a mystery alone, the Potter-Malfoy family hatched a plan, daring and brave. Well, not really, more just sneaky. In bringing Snape, and Narcissa, back together, once and for all.  
  
--=x=--  
  
GAH!!! I haden't meant for this, but hey!!! I just opened a whole new fountain of ideas, so guess what?? This story is FAR from over!! And I'll get back to updating as much as possible! 


	8. Loving Vows

Ok, I'm back after a bit of a delayed absence... I've been terribly horribly busy... But I finally figured out (somewhat) is going to happen... so I'll just let the story write itself!  
  
This chapter is completely dedicated to my friends here in BC  
  
--=x=--  
  
The Christmas Holidays came as a welcome retreat from the daily shuffle of classes for Draco and Harry. Jade, at a few days old was a bouncing, happy child, who had stolen the hearts of more then a few other classmates. Crabbe and Goyle even, could be seen hanging around Daddy Draco, as they had taken to calling him, and holding the infant child at every opportunity. All in all, the festive mood was in the hearts of everyone, and the small family had received an invitation to join the Gyrffindors (being that Ron and Hermione were the only ones staying) for the Yule. Taken up with some trepidation, Draco had finally agreed, but only on the condition that for Boxing Day, Harry would have dinner with he and his mother... and special, secret guest, Severus Snape.  
  
(A/N- I don't think people in America celebrate Boxing Day, but here in Canada, and in   
the U.K, we do, it's the day after Christmas, just so u know)  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" came the shrill scream, early Christmas morning. Draco rubbed his eyes and moaned, glancing at the clock on the wall, as he stumbled towards the small basinette beside Harry's old bed in the Gryffindor tower. The tiny blonde had tears streaming from her brilliant emerald eyes, and her dark eyelashes stuck together. Her cherubic face turned an awful shade of red, Jade Michelle Malfoy-Potter screamed, until her Daddy lifted her up, cradling the delicate body against his chest, while Harry snored on, oblivious. "Hush now.. Hush..." Draco whispered to Jade as he grabbed a bottle from the night-stand, and tested the temperature.   
  
Eyelids drooped as Jade fell back asleep, full and with a clean diaper, but Draco himself couldn't find any rest. The floor was cold under his feet as he climbed back into the warm bed, still holding Jade carefully. Soft skin, a creamy white, but not so pale as her Daddy. Draco stared at his daughter, still, somewhat taken aback at her beauty. "Hush little baby, don't you cry.. Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby.." he crooned in a gentle whisper, an old muggle lullaby his own mother had sung to him when he was small. A small smile touched the rosebud corners of Jade's lips, and Draco nestled her safely between himself, and Harry, and fell asleep.  
  
"Morning!" Ron trilled happily as the small family joined Hermione and himself in the common room. A Christmas tree had been set up in one corner, and the floor was littered with presents, the majority of them for small Jade. "Thanks Harry!" Ron grinned at his best friend, brandishing a new Wizard's Chess set in the air triumphantly. "Yeah, well, I thought you needed the practice!" Harry grinned back over his glasses, and the two got into a wrapping-paper ball fight, one or two errant balls or scrap paper bouncing over to Jade, who burbled happily.   
  
Later on, as the pile of gifts began to noticably shrink, and the pile of scrap wrapping was significantly larger then any other year, Hermione jumped to her feet, grinning from ear to ear. "Draco! How did you?! How could you!?" the blonde laughed softly, while Harry and Ron stared at the girl with surprise. "What is it, Hermione?" her boyfriend asked, as was rewarded by a killer smile, as Hermione held up the thick book she was carrying reverently. "The Complete Book of Need-To Know Spells, They Don't Teach You in School.. by, Hermione Granger." Ron read off the cover, and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, who was bounding from foot to foot with great excitement. "He got my book published!!!" She trilled, hugging Draco tightly, who just blushed and shook his head modestly.   
  
The morning fading into afternoon, when finally they finished the last of the gifts. Draco had received a complete potion-making set from his new-found father, Professor Snape, but nothing from Harry. He sighed, a faint look of sad surprise in his eyes. But only when he watched the last gift vanish, did Harry give Draco the best gift of his life. "Draco, love, hand Jade to Hermione for a second..." Harry said softly, and Draco raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but complied.  
  
The thick red throw-rug felt soft under his knee, and Harry knelt down and pulled out a box from inside of his housecoat. "I love you Draco, you've made me the happiest man alive, and I owe you everything, my daughter, my happiness, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... will you marry me?" Draco just stared, as Harry opened the box to reveal a plain gold band with a tiny ruby set into a circle of diamonds. "Of course..." he finally whispered, tears stinging his eyes, as Harry put the ring on his hand, and held his true love tightly. Draco leaned over and whispered, "Gryffindor colors... I really am yours."  
  
--=x=--  
  
well, you like? I know it's short, but it'll get better, I promise!!! 


	9. A Turn For The Worst

Ok, this is going to be a lot darker then any of the other chapters, mainly because I'm in a dark mood...maybe I'll make Draco into a single father.... Serves them right.... guilty look sorry, rambling...  
  
//denotes thought//  
  
  
--=x=--  
  
//Why now... why not a year from now, when I can actually deal, when Jade can sit up, and I don't have to carry her everywhere. You can't do this to us harry, you can't, you really and truly can't, this isn't fair, do you hear me, it's not fair!!!!!//   
  
Draco screamed in his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling his infant daughter in his arms. It was Christmas night, a night of joy, and love, and prosperity. But Draco would have none of it. His Christmas was painful. It had started out so well, opening gifts with Hermione and Weasley, the warmth in the room was contagious. Now, the fire was dying low, and a cold draft was seeping into the room, but the blonde didn't seem to notice, and Jade was bundled up tight, fast asleep after the long day.  
  
There hadn't been a reason, not a good one, anyway. They were in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall, his mother had come for the occasion, invited by Harry and Draco, more with the idea of re-introducing her to Professor Snape, and, because Malfoy Manor was no place to spend Christmas alone. Everything had gone off according to plan, Narcissa had instantly fallen for her granddaughter, and Severus, well, he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde ex-Ravenclaw all night. The entire problem started right before dessert.   
  
Harry had gone deathly pale, and Draco could feel how clammy and cold his skin was, even thought they weren't touching. Turning to his fiancee', it was painfully apparent that something was drastically wrong with the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been taken to the Infirmary, and part way there had started shaking violently, and passed out. He still hadn't woken up, despite the early hour, and Draco was at a loss. His mother and Snape had retired to his quarters to sleep, only an hour or two before, when it became evident that their were half-asleep on their feet anyway.   
  
The minutes ticked by like hours, and the humming of the clock on the wall mocked Draco until he was near tears. He felt so helpless, just sitting there, while Madam Pomfrey had already told him there was nothing she could do until he awoke. But still, the time went by like a snail, unearthly slow and slimy, every hour leaving an endless trail. Jade murmured in her sleep, curling herself closer to her Daddy's warm body, her eyes flickering open for the barest second, revealing a flash of pure emerald.   
  
But even her sleep was not sound. It was like she could sense that something was wrong, and very often awoke and searched the room for any sight of her missing father. There was no reason at all that this could have happened, harry in all outward appearances was at the peak of his health, and there hadn't been an outbreak of cold or flu in months, and besides, Voldemort was already defeated, So why on earth was this happening?  
  
Draco simply couldn't figure out why his love had taken such a turn. And it was nearly dawn when Madam Pomfrey sent word that Harry had woken up.  
  
//Finally! Oh God, please keep him safe...// Draco prayed quickly, thought never much for religion, or faith, this, to him, seemed like a good time to look for some reassurance. Even though Harry was awake, he looked half-dead, as Draco dashed into the Infirmary, clutching his daughter to his chest. Harry's face was pale and a sickly yellow, and his eyes were bloodshot and pupils wide. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly, waving a hand at the young man.  
  
"Say your goodbye's Draco, I don't give him much longer."  
"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, passing Jade to her Daddy's waiting arms.  
"I'm afraid Harry........................"  
  
--=x=--  
  
*truly evil giggle well, that's all for now, you'll have to wait until I update again to find out what happens!!! 


	10. Maybe Miracle?

Well, since most of u seem to think I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger, then I guess I could write more.... Lol. But take heed, you may not like what you read. Oh! And Colin's Syndrome is something I've used once or twice, it's my own disease, that varies, and is purely fictional. Actually, I don't think I've ever actually had anyone survive it... hmm...  
  
  
--=x=--  
  
Madam Pomfrey just shook her head, breaking off in mid-sentence, as Draco listened on the edge of his seat, deaf to the giggles of his infant daughter in the background. "I'm sorry Draco, but for all our medical magic, there are some things that can't be cured; I'm sure you know this already, but... You see, Harry has Colin's Disease. In some cases, yes, it can be cured, but Harry is already in the far advanced stages. Don't feel bad," she added quickly, seeing the shell-shocked look on Draco's face. "It's nearly impossible to diagnose in the early stages, which is why most people don't realize it until it's already far too late."  
  
The blonde Slytherin stared at his lover, laying pale and silent on the white bedclothes, his eyes shut in a restless sleep. Jade was laying on her father's chest, curdled tightly against his body for warmth, despite the heat in the Infirmary. Draco just shook his head in despair, resting his head in his arms and letting the tears fall, burning down his face. "God, Harry, why did this have to happen now? Don't you realize how much I love you? How much Jade needs you, there's nothing I can't achieve with you, but separated from your love, I'm just a shell. I can't take care of Jade alone, and even with Snape and Mum helping me, there's just no way. I love you too much Harry, I'd die without you. And Jade, she needs her other daddy. She loves you to Harry, sometimes I can't even get her to sleep unless your home to read her a story."  
  
There was no clock in the Infirmary, so Draco never knew when he awoke, all he knew is that the sunshine was streaming through the window, and that he wasn't in his own chambers. Rubbing his eyes on the back of his robe, Draco straightened himself up, and looked around, the memory of the previous night filling him with dread. He dared not look at Harry, at what he knew would be nothing more then a cold corpse, until, he heard Jade's burbling giggle, and on instinct, turned to the bed. Harry was sitting against the back pillows, grinning at Draco, Jade propped up in his lap, grinning. His face had returned to it's healthy color, and no sign of the sickness marred his angelic beauty.  
  
Draco just stared for a moment. "Harry?" he whispered with infinite softness, and he nodded, his lips turning up at the corners. "Don't cry, my Dragon,.... Don't cry... I'm alright. I don't now how, but, I'm alright." He just stared, not noticing the wetness on his cheeks, and launched himself at the dark-haired boy, lying on the bed. "Harry!!!!!" he half-screamed, half-sobbed, as the boys embraced tightly, little Jade squirming and giggling between them  
  
--=x=--  
ok, sorry that's so short, but I have to go.. grr..... and I promise I'll try and make the chapters longer. Or, short and more often. Something like that. 


	11. Life As We Know It

Well guys, Im running a bit short on time, but not on ideas, so I believe that this is.... The end!! Or, nearly the end, I WILL write a sequel if I have the time, I promise!! And thank you guys so much, the support you`ve shown is just knocked me backwards... I finally reached 100 reviews!!!!!!  
  
  
--=x=--  
  
After Harry returned from the hospital were harder then ever. He was weak, and found it hard to reach in his usual manner. He watched his daughter reach for him, and it took him almost a minute to reach back and pull her into his lap. Days passed, and he could feel the endless stretch of time from the morning, to when Draco returned home after classes. Don`t be mistaken, Harry loved his daughter more then anything on Earth, but the days he spend struggling, and failing, at the most simple tasks was beginning to get him down.   
  
Sure, Madam Pomfrey assured him that it would go away, but somehow Harry wasen`t convinced. I do love you my, beautiful Jade... but I`m so sorry I can`t be the daddy you need me to be. Professor Snape visited often, but it never seemed to help, no matter how many new potions or cures he brewed.   
  
So many nights, Draco cried with his father and mother, wishing beyond hope that somehow, his lover would be restored to him. Severus and Narcissa decided at long last to be married. Jade was nearly a year old now, and the little family had been away from Hogwart`s for nearly half a year. The late October sun shone down on the congregation, all gathered to bring blessing to the new Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. All the while, harry sat beside Draco, squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
Draco`s job as the new DADA teacher at Hogwart`s kept him away a lot, even though the family had a small cottage in Hogsmeade. It wasen`t much to look at, but it was home, and Jade was flourishing under the unconditional love of her fathers. But paradise was soon lost, as it always is, nothing more then a quick stab, and the shiny soap bubble bursts, lost forever.  
  
The tiny terror was crawling, Draco and Harry jumped for joy, embracing eachther, and their daughter. Draco whipped out his camera, and snapped picture after picture of Jade and her other daddy, and passed the wizard`s camera to Harry, so that he could take a few as well. They had chosen their daughter as the flower girl, as the date of their wedding approached.   
  
The day was bright and sunny, dawning near Jade`s first birthday, December 18th. The wedding took place on the 15th of December, and the chapel was bustling with people, crowding in and out of the doors. Harry stood near the alter, Ron by his side, both dressed in plain black suits, with white roses, and red ties. Ron gave Harry a giant grin as his goddaughter came down the centre, dressed in an adorable dress of crimson velvet and white lace, and Hermione was absolutely breathtaking in pale cream. Then came the final aisle walk, Draco himself. In a white suit, and red rose, he looked etherial, and the soft violin in the background, Harry couldn`t tear his eyes from the beauty before him.  
  
Dumbeldore smiled from the pulpit and began the ceremony. There was silence, as the entire procession was awestruck by the sincerity of the vows. ^Draco, my darling, there is nothing that can separate us. Not death, not time, nor any man-made definition of space. I will conquer them all to be with you. And even if you cannot see me, I will be there.^ Harry said, tears in his eyes as he slide a plain gold band onto his fiancee`s hand. Draco bit his lower lip, and took a breath to steady his voice, lest it betray him. ^Harry, I love you, and I could never be happier. You are the other half of my soul that I knew I had lost, and you have made my life a paradise. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for loving me, and for giving me our beautiful family.^  
  
It happened only days after the wedding. Draco awoke, and reached over to find the other side of the bed cold. Sitting straight up, he looked at the clock. 5am, Harry shouldn`t be up yet. Draco spun his feet out of the warm blankets and onto the frozen floor, not caring the stabbing chill in his toes, as he left the bedroom. Searching in vain throughout the rooms, Draco felt a lump form in his throat as he opened the garden gate, and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sting of saltwater underneath.  
  
The moon was only a slender crescent, but enough to see by. Harry`s still form, slouched over the garden bench. Forcing back the scream that threatened to take over, Draco lifted his husband`s too-light form into his arms and hurried back inside, wrapping the blankets of the bed tightly around Harry. His skin was so cold, but a pulse still beat, slow, and faint, but still there, underneath the delicate skin of his throat.  
  
He watched over his husband until after dawn. Until the sun was high in the sky, and still no change. Then, the impossibly green eyes open a slight bit, and tears streamed down his cheeks. ^:Tell Jade, I love her... and, Draco.. I love you, more then anything this world could ever offer. You truly are my soulmate.^: And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, from which he never awoke.  
  
Draco sobbed, clutching at the covers, and crying until his anguished sobs woke Jade. There wasn`t any peace that day, and Draco despaired, holding his daughter tightly, and never letting her out of his sight. The funeral was lovely, and not long after, Draco moved with his mother and father, leaving his job at Hogwart`s to persue the family affairs, which Severus had no inclination of knowing how to do.  
  
Jade fell back into herself, always watching for some sight of her missing father, but never seeing it. She was too young to understand what had happened, but cried nonetheless. Screamed, until she was hoarse, and shuddering. But the worst was over, and the future yet to come. Though Draco swore to never love again, he knew the only person in his heart was his child, their child. Jade, with his silvery hair, and Harry`s emerald eyes. She would be beautiful, she would have everything. The last symbol of their love.  
  
  
--=x=--  
  
Well that`s it, and ther will rpobably be a sequel. I do have 2 other HPŽDM fics out, little short ones (their both finished) one is called Save Yourself, and the other is Silent Starlight. I would definatly suggest you to read them.  
  
It`s been amazing, and I cant wait to get into the sequel. I honestly had no idea this was goingt o turnb out so damn tragic... truly, I didn't!!! 


End file.
